1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microtube adapter and, in particular, to an adapter for a centrifuge bucket moveable from a home position to one of two other positions, one other position holding the microtube with respect to the adapter and the second other position uncapping the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to use small, rimmed and capped vials known as microtubes while exposing a sample carried in the microtube to the effects of a centrifugal force field. It is common practice to mount the microtubes in a suitable adapter which is itself received by a centrifuge rotor. Either a peripherally slotted rotor or a swinging bucket rotor may be used to generate the necessary centrifugal force field.
For example, an adapter as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,239, (Williams) may be utilized to carry microtubes while they are centrifuged in a peripherally slotted rotor. The adapter shown in the Williams patent is a substantially planar member having an array of apertures therein. A microtube is insertable into each aperture while the adapters are themselves slidably receivable within circumferentially disposed slots positioned about the periphery of the rotor.
Microtubes may also be centrifuged while carried by the buckets of a swinging bucket-type centrifuge rotor. In such a rotor each bucket is pivotally mounted between trunion pins carried on angularly adjacent arms emanating from the rotor hub. Typical of such microtube adapters for swing bucket rotors are those sold by E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company. Inc. under the trademark "Sorvall".
It has been observed, however, that when using adapters for swinging bucket rotors it is difficult to maintain the microtubes in the bucket, especially, for example, when subjecting the microtubes to a water bath. Also, it is cumbersome and time consuming to individually uncap each of the microtubes in an array of such tubes.
Accordingly, it is believed desirable to provide an adapter for the bucket of the swinging bucket centrifuge rotor which will facilitate not only the holding of the microtubes in the adapter but also the uncapping thereof at the completion of the centrifuge run.